


I need your help

by LaraDarkness



Series: werewolf Nolan bcs i said so [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Malia doesn't trust Nolan, Nolan's a bby, Other, Scott is a Good Friend, Werewolf Nolan, You get the idea, but she'll learn to love him with her whole heart, this might get a continuation?, y'know like the meme 'i had nolan for a hour and a half but if anything happened to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Nolan was bitten during hunting and now he needs help from the pack.
Relationships: Nolan & The Pack (Teen Wolf)
Series: werewolf Nolan bcs i said so [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I need your help

**Author's Note:**

> This is more messy and less detailed than my other stories but I just wanted to write some werewolf Nolan

All Liam wanted was to get out of the locker room as soon as he could but the world never liked him, did it?

Nolan was right there, standing in front of him and no, Liam was definitely _not_ gonna get beaten up again.  
„Just let me leave and I'll ignore you for the rest of the day.“ The beta scoffed, walking around the younger boy, only to feel a hand grip his wrist tightly.

„Wait! Please...“ His voice was shaky, reeking of fear.  
„I need your help. _Please_ “ Nolan murmured, the grip of Liam's hand loosening quickly. The werewolf thought he felt something sharp dig into his hand momentarily, but it was probably nothing.

Liam turned around, ready to shove him off, stopping dead in his tracks.  
Glowing gold yes were staring right back at him. 

. · • ° • · .

„Scott!“ The beta basically growled when he burst into an empty classroom, only occupied by Scott and a few others.

The dark-haired alpha looked up, eyes questioning. He opened his mouth, ready to ask what was wrong, stopping when he noticed the boy Liam has dragged with him through the school.

„We have a problem.“ The beta deadpanned, Stiles giving him an incredulous look that screamed ' _Obviously. You just brought a hunter here._ '  
„What-“ Scott didn't get to finish the sentence, the lowest growl echoing through the room.  
Everyone turned to Nolan, whose eyes were full of fear, frantically looking around the room, not knowing what to focus on. 

„I- I was bitten. They bit me. I-“ The freckled boy breathed out, terrified.  
He just became the very thing he hunted down.  
He just became the prey.  
He was basically already _dead_.

Slowly looking up to the alpha approaching him, he bit down on his lip.  
„There's no cure, right?“  
Scott shook his head, softly pulling the younger boy into a hug.  
He understood how terrified the boy must be, he's been there himself after all. „How'd it happen?“

. · • ° • · .

_„Are we sure that werewolf is still out there, Gabe? Can't we just go home?“ Nolan's soft voice carried on through the woods, probably luring the beast towards them.  
The taller boy didn't even look at him, scoffing loudly.  
„You scared, Holloway?“  
„ **Yes**. There's a **werewolf** running around us, we have no idea where he is, by the way and we have a **crossbo-**.“  
The rest of the words died in his throat, his whole body being shoved into a tree, old broken branches digging into his back harshly.  
„I'm **killing** that **thing** and I don't care if you're with me. You get in my way and I will kill **you** without mercy.“ Gritting it through his teeth, Nolan heard Gabe let out a quiet roar, or at least he thought it was his friend._

_He was proven wrong when Gabe let out a yelp before his body was thrown away from him, his back slamming into a tree.  
Nolan was pretty sure he heard a crack, but he didn't have time to think about that, his hands grabbing the crossbow, blindly shooting after the sound before he felt sharp fangs dig deep into his leg, his vision swimming as the werewolf threw him on the ground._

_He heard faint screams (they were orders) and gunshots (the werewolf is down) but the only thing on his mind was that he had to **get away right now**._

. · • ° • · .

No one said anything, Stiles still being weirded by this whole scene happening, Malia not really impressed by the story and Lydia was just giving her silent support.

„They'll kill me.“ Nolan whispered, blinking away tears before he hid his head into his hands.  
„We won't let them.“ Scott said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
„Really?“ The hunter and the werecoyote asked at the same time, Malia eyeing him suspiciously.  
„He tried to kill us!“ The girl growled, bright blue glowing in her eyes as she showed off her fangs.  
„I did,“ Nolan nodded, silencing Malia immediately as she wasn't expecting him to just give in.  
„She has a point.“  
Liam frowned, turning to him with his brows furrowed.  
„Why do you sound like you _want_ to get killed?“ 

„Because I deserve it!“ The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them and the dam broke, setting all his emotions free.  
„I was a part of them, I hunted _innocent, scared people_! I gave orders to _kill_ them all! And they didn't even do anything. Like you,“ he jerked around to face Liam, „you were so nice towards anyone, trying so hard to keep things normal and I _punched_ you and then Gabe-“ His breath hitched in his throat, eyes flashing yellow for a second.

„Did you ever kill?“ Lydia spoke up for the first time, giving Nolan a knowing look.  
„I- no, I don't think I did but-“  
„ _You_ never killed anyone. Maybe shot someone with an arrow accidentally, but it wasn't deadly.“ The redhead smiled gently and everything in Nolan melted.  
These people _cared_.  
These people were willing to _protect_ him after everything he did and Monroe said they were _monsters_.  
All he saw was a family.

„What can _I_ do to help _you_?“ He asked, confidence suddenly growing inside him.  
„You don't have to do anything if you don't want to.“  
Nolan just shook his head, smiling at Scott. He definitely wanted to help, whatever they needed him to do, he was willing to do so.

„Is there anything you know about hunters that we don't?“ Stiles chimed in, eyebrows raised, obviously expecting an answer.  
Nolan thought about it, took a few minutes to answer before his eyes flashed yellow, a low growl escaping from his mouth.  
„The prisoners.“ He looked up, face completely serious this time.  
„They're not dead, Liam. They're still alive.“  
The beta's eyes held so much confusion, his mouth already opening to ask- (because he didn't want to feel the hope that _they_ might be alive, that hope would just cause pain and-)  
„Brett and Lori Talbot are still alive.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this thing  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated~


End file.
